1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to stable, paste-form general purpose cleaners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,847, there are described cleaning compositions containing fatty acid amides and soaps or detergents. Insofar as is now known the pastes of this invention have not been proposed.